1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system in which an image processing apparatus is connected to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image formed by a personal computer or the like is printed out by a printer. However, such a printer has only one ejecting paper tray and cannot sort printed recording paper sheets. A printer has been proposed which is connected to a sorter so as to sort printed recording paper sheets. However, such a printer only controls the storage destination in the sorter from the printer side. An operator operating in front of a personal computer has no means for detecting a specific storage unit in the sorter, resulting in difficulty in finding recorded paper sheets destinated for the operator.